Glock 18
The Glock 18 is a selective-fire variant of the Glock 17, developed at the request of the Austrian counter-terrorist unit EKO Cobra, and as a way to internally test Glock components under high strain conditions. Originally produced in 1986, this machine pistol–class firearm has a lever-type fire-control selector switch, installed on the serrated portion of the rear left side of the slide. With the selector lever in the bottom position, the pistol fires fully automatically, and with the selector lever in the top position, the pistol fires semi-automatically. The firearm is typically used with an extended 33-round-capacity magazine, although other magazines from the Glock 17 can be used, with available capacities of 10, 17, or 19 rounds. Unlike all its other pistols, Glock is highly secretive about Glock 18 models, not including them on its official websites or its public catalogues, and because of the pistol's nature, it is only offered to military, law enforcement and government organizations, and its production details are highly classified. Early Glock 18 models were ported to reduce muzzle rise during automatic fire. A very early design introduced a longer ported barrel which was soon discarded as it would not fit in a holster. Another compensated variant was produced, known as the Glock 18C. It has a keyhole opening cut into the forward portion of the slide, similar to the opening on the Glock long-slide models, although the Glock 18 has a standard-length slide. The keyhole opening provides an area to allow the four, progressively larger (from back to front) compensator cuts machined into the barrel to vent the propellant gases upwards, affording more control over the rapid-firing machine pistol. The compensator cuts start about halfway back on the top of the barrel. The two rear cuts are narrower than the two front cuts. The slide is hollowed, or dished-out, in a rectangular pattern between the rear of the ejection port and the rear sight. The rate of fire in fully automatic mode is around 1,100–1,200 rounds per minute. Most of the other characteristics are equivalent to the Glock 17, although the slide, frame, and certain fire-control parts of the Glock 18 are not interchangeable with other Glock models. History Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? During visits to the Greene Family Farm, Shawn Greene would teach his younger step-cousin Jaxx Stanley how to shoot a gun. Shawn taught Jaxx how to use several different guns, namely the Glock 18; which Shawn gave to Jaxx to keep. When the apocalypse began, the same Glock 18 became Jaxx's primary weapon of choice; before the usual melee weapons. Killed Victims The following list consists of any character killed by a Glock 18. * Mel - Shot in the head (by Jaxx Stanley) * Phil - Shot in the head (by Jaxx Stanley) * Ryder Stanley - Shot in the head to prevent reanimation (by Jaxx Stanley) * Several unnamed Wolves - Shot in defense of Alexandria (by Jaxx Stanley) * Numerous amounts of walkers - Shot in the head (by Jaxx Stanley) Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Weapons Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Artifacts